Amortentia
by nerdygirl1172
Summary: Ever wonder what Ron smells in Amortentia ? Here's your answer! This is just a little one-shot of what I think Ron could've smelled in Amortentia I do hope you like. -don't judge a fanfiction by it's summary- Rated T only because of one bad word not a really bad one but still I don't want people blabbering that I put it under the wrong rating


Amortentia

**A/N: So this is just a one-shot I thought about like two weeks ago and it was bugging me so I wrote it in my note book passed it to Word then to my Beta Reader ,named **claraowl** that I wanna thank by the way, This is based half off the book half off the movieand I hope you like it**

Ron entered the dungeons with Harry and Hermione. They chose the table nearest to a small cauldron, the scent emerging from which made Ron grin lazily; Harry's face held the same expression.

To Ron, the potion in the cauldron smelled like cinnamon….__

Ron and Hermione were in the Burrow's kitchen; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out for dinner; the twins were upstairs working on some new things for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; Ginny was writing to someone but refused to tell Ron whom; and so, they were alone in the kitchen.

Hermione was going to show Ron how to make porridge, since he liked porridge - When Ron was in the Burrow he would always be awake earlier than anyone so he could eat before everyone else - that way he'd eat twice- he needed to cahnge his normal turkey sandwhich to something more filling he was still a growing boy , or so his mother would say

"It's rather simple Ron; since we're still underage, I'm going to show you how Muggles make porridge. Then, when we can do it with magic, you'll be able to do it easily," said Hermione with a smile that sent shivers down Ron's back.

"Okay," replied Ron, rather simply.

_Hermione had the ingredients on the table "First, we need a saucepan," she instructed.  
_  
_Ron quickly looked for the saucepan; when he found it, he pulled it out from the stack, causing the pots on top of it to roll down. A small pot hit Ron on the head_

_''Ron are you okay?!" exclaimed Hermione worried _

_"yes mommy I ate all my carrots" said a bewildered and surely crazy Ron thought Hermione she hit Ron on the head_

_"Ron , are you okay?" asked Hermione again worried but with a satisfying smile she'd been wanting to get back at Ron for getting jealous in they're fourth year_

_" Bloody hell Hermione how am I supposed to be okay with you hitting me hard on the heard!" exclaimed Ron_

_"your back" said Hermione rather grumpily ''hand me the saucpan" said Hermione her drumpy voice turning back to her normal one_

"Okay" said Ron handing her the saucepan once he handed it to her she walked to the stove

''Okay, now we're going to turn on the stove," stated Hermione.

"How?" asked Ron.

"Really, have you never used a kitchen Ron?'' asked Hermione exasperated  


_"Nope," Ron replied plainly. "You see, Mum does all the cooking."_

"Well, come here - I'll show you how," replied Hermione simply. Ron walkedto her side by the stove

"All you've got to do is turn the knob," began Hermione, taking Ron's hand and placing it on the knob, "like this," she continued, making Ron's hand turn the knob.

"W-well, that was s-simpler t-than I thought it would be," stuttered Ron.

_"I told you it would be," beamed Hermione, happy that she was Ron was doing something other than playing Quidditch or reading Quidditch magazines._

"So, now what?" asked Ron.

"Now, we add a cup of milk," said Hermione as she walked over to the table; Ron once again followed.

"Here," she half-ordered, handing Ron a measuring cup and a carton of milk.

"What for?" asked Ron.

"You ask a lot of obvious questions, Ron. You're supposed to pour milk into the cup; the little lines tell you how much you've served. Now, pour milk into it and stop when you've reached the little line that says one cup," ordered Hermione.

Ron did it obediently; he then poured it in the saucepan without asking Hermione. He was a bit afraid that he wasn't supposed to, but as Hermione said nothing, he guessed he was.

"I was supposed to do that, right?" asked Ron, noting that he was asking a rather lot of questions.

_"As I said, a lot of obvious questions," answered Hermione. "Now you pour the oats into the milk," instructed Hermione; she already had the amount served in a tiny bowl. Ron poured the oats into the milk. "Now, add a pinch of salt and a tablespoon of sugar," instructed Hermione; Ron did what he was told. "Now, stir until it simmers." _

_"Yes, ma'am," joked Ron making Hermione half-smile. They talked about random topics while Ron stirred; in mid-sentence he turned around to see the porridge starting to simmer._

"Now, put the lid on," instructed Hermione; once again, Ron did what he was told, and then sat on a chair.

"Now what?'' asked Ron.

"We wait for about ten minutes," said Hermione rather simply.

"Okay," said Ron. They resumed their conversation about silly stuff like their favorite colors or time of the day; normally, they would have thought it was nonsense to talk about things like that, but right now they didn't find it odd at all.

"It's about time to turn off the stove," said Hermione as she checked her watch. She got up, turned the off stove, and took off the saucepan's lid.

"Can I eat it now?" whined Ron.  
  
_"No,'' started Hermione, ''you can soon, though,'' she reassured, while standing up._

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione as she got a plate and poured the porridge in it. She got a bottle of cinnamon and a bottle of honey out of the cupboard.

_"Choose one," said Hermione._

"Cinnamon," decided Ron, pointing at the cinnamon bottle.

"Okay," said Hermione, handing the bottle to Ron. He opened it and shook it over the porridge, but nothing came out. He shook it harder; yet again, nothing. He shook it even harder and, to his surprise, all the cinnamon fell out of the bottle. He blushed bright red.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked cinnamon so much," Hermione giggled.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Ron sarcastically as he blew away some cinnamon; when he looked up, he saw an angry Hermione with a lot of cinnamon on her face.

"Whoopsie," said Ron sheepishly, while laughing.

"Let's see if this is funny," smirked Hermione; laughing, she got another bit of cinnamon off of Ron's plate and threw it in his face. Ron and Hermione then started a mini cinnamon war until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, making the younger pair blush.

"What happened here?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Um... w-well...p-p-porridge...cinnamon," stuttered Ron.  
  
_"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, it's my fault. I tried to show Ron how to make porridge but… it didn't go out as planned. I'm really sorry," said Hermione as innocently as she could, but with the same courage she had had when she had lied about the troll in first year._

_"Oh, it's okay dear. Now go wash up, you two," said Mrs. Weasley, with a smile Ron had never seen his mother use before._

It took Hermione two days to get the cinnamon smell from her hair; and, when they went to Diagon Alley, Ron noticed that she bought cinnamon shampoo. He smiled to himself, declaring that cinnamon was now his favorite smell.

Curiously, the potion also smelled of mint…

_Hermione had just arrived at the Burrow; it was nearly time to go to bed. The Burrow had two bathrooms; Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry shared one, and Mr. Weasley. Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley shared another. During the day anyone could use whichever one they wished to, but in the mornings and nights they'd organize themselves to have an equal amount of time in the bathroom._

_"Ginny, you used up all mint toothpaste! I don't like using the cinnamon one!" yelled Ron; he got to use the bathroom after her and before Hermione. _

_"Of course I didn't - there should still be enough for you and Hermione, you dung brain!" Ginny yelled back; she was drying her hair._

"No, you didn't - there isn't a bit left!" Ron yelled back, growing more irritated by the second.

"Stop fighting, you two!" yelled Hermione, while walking in the bathroom. 

Thank God I'm dressed, _thought Ron  
_"_Ron, there's still more toothpaste; you just have to squeeze it out," soothed Hermione, after seeing that Ron was still a bit irritated._

"How?" exclaimed Ron, still very irritated.

"If you calm down, I'll tell you," said Hermione, growing irritated herself although she was trying to help.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I'm just a little irritated," explained Ron in a small voice.

"It's fine. I guess we're just worried that Harry hasn't arrived," replied Hermione.

"Yeah… well, can you show me how to squeeze the rest of the toothpaste out?"

"Okay," she stood up and grabbed what seemed an empty toothpaste tube; then she got a thin hair comb (which Ginny usually used to part her hair).

"How's a hair comb going to help?'' asked Ron.

"It's going to help a lot," answered Hermione, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how?" whined Ron.

"Like this," stated Hermione. She got the toothpaste tube and put it on the sink; she then got the hair comb, the back facing the toothpaste tube, and she started sliding the comb from the end to the top. Soon, there was a great lump a centimeter from where the toothpaste was supposed to come out of the tube.

_"See, it still had toothpaste," said Hermione in triumph; then she put toothpaste on Ron's toothbrush. "There, Ronald, now brush your teeth get them minty fresh and clean, so I can use the bathroom," instructed Hermione, a bit irritated._

"Do you always have to be right?" asked Ron, moving his toothbrush side to side, not noticing that he smudged a bit onto Hermione cheek. Hermione did not noticed either; she just felt the toothbrush brush her cheek  
''Oh Harry, dear, you're here, "' they heard Mrs. Weasley squeal.

_"He's here," both Ron and Hermione chorused and ran down the stairs in their pajamas._

"Harry!" Hermione said and she gave Harry a hug.

"'Sup, mate," said Ron simply. Mrs. Weasley had started talking when Ron noticed the smudge of toothpaste he left on Hermione cheek with his toothbrush; he unconsciously brushed it away with his thumb.

"You...um… had toothpaste," mumbled Ron while they both blushed.

_Ron decided that he now loved mint toothpaste. _

Ron also smelled chocolate….

_"Ron your skin is dryer than a raisin," said Hermione; both of them were in Ron's room and rather bored._

"What?" asked Ron; he had been daydreaming again, about a certain bushy haired girl.

"I said your skin is dry," repeated Hermione.  
_  
"So what's wrong with it?" half-exclaimed Ron._

"Well, I read it's bad for your skin to be dry," said Hermione  
"So, what can I do about it?" asked Ron disinterestedly.

"Here," she said, while handing him a bottle of white cream.

_"What's it for?" asked Ron._

"Your face; I bought it in Diagon Alley. I used it, as did Ginny. It really does work you know," said Hermione in her knowing voice.

"Then it's for girls! No way am I using it" exclaimed Ron.

"Read the label first, Ron. It says 'for both witches and wizards,'" read Hermione, pointing out each word as she read it. 

"_No, Hermione, I'm not using it" said Ron stubbornly._

"It leaves your face soft", pointed Hermione out.

"No," responded Ron.

"Please," said Hermione.

"No," he said once again.

''Pretty, pretty please?" said Hermione her eyes looking straight into his.

"Fine," he replied, defeated, "but who knows how I'm going to put it on without touching it, because I am not getting contaminated with it."

"Like this," said Hermione; she opened the bottle and put some cream on her fingers. She then rubbed her fingers on his face, cheeks, forehead, and chin. While Hermione rubbed the cream on his face, he smelled chocolate; however, he didn't know where it came from.

"Close your eyes," she ordered; he closed them obediently. She then rubbed what was left of cream on her fingers over his eyelids.

_"There, was that so bad?" asked Hermione triumphantly._

"I guess not," said Ron, still a bit grumpy.

"Oh, come on..." she started; then grabbed one of his hands and pulled it up to his face, "it's soft..." she continued, then she made him walk towards a mirror that was in the hall, "see, your face looks brighter..." Hermione once again continued, "and you smell like cherries," she finished with a smile.

"I don't smell like anything," protested Ron.

"Of course you don't; only people that are around you can smell it. Everyone gives a different smell; Ginny smelled like vanilla, I smell like chocolate, and you smell like cherries," said Hermione happily.

"How do you know how you smell?" asked Ron.

"Ginny told me how I smell…." she started as she put her hands forward, "my hands must smell like chocolate, since I rubbed it all over your face. Tell me if Ginny was right," finished Hermione.

Ron smelled Hermione's hands; they did indeed smell like chocolate.

"Yep,'' said Ron, still holding Hermione's hands unconsciously; just then, Ginny passed them. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"Finally!" she exclaimed; and with that, she started running.

"What are you going to do?" yelled Hermione.

"Tell everybody!" yelled Ginny back; both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and started running behind Ginny, trying to stop her. While they ran, Ron kept taking deep breathes of Hermione's chocolaty scent.

Lastly, the potion smelled like his mother's cooking, but there was no surprise at all.

Ron was so lost in thought that he only came back to reality when Slughorn put two old copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ on the table he was sharing with the others.

Curse the Amortentia - it could make him so dumbstruck… well, maybe Amortentia wasn't the only cause….

**A/N: Sooooooooo... Watcha think,I do hope you liked it I've never been good with fanfictions and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed they can be -good ones- bad ones -one word ones- any kind really just please please please REVIEW**

_**Yours Sincerely,  
nerdygirl1172**_


End file.
